Teamwork
by Twilight Canel
Summary: Can Link and Gannondorf work as a team to defeat Roy and Marth? I think not. Well whatever happens, this is sure to be on heck of a match!
1. In the Begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any value. Don't even attempt to sue me. You will get nothing and I will be very pissed off at you.  
  
~Termina Bay's Twilight  
  
It was another typical day as all the Smashers were eating breakfast, waiting for Captain Falcon to announce the day's battles. Roy, Marth and Link were laughing at Young Link as he was being scolded by Zelda, Pikachu and Mewtwo were talking pokemon talk and Mario, Samus, Fox and Falco were comparing strategies. Eventually C. Falcon stood up and pulled a list out of a pocket.  
  
"All right crew here's the line up. First it's Roy and Marth Vs Link and Gannondorf-" C. Falcon was suddenly cut of by a loud choking sound coming from Mario. After being thumped on the back several times by Luigi, he calmed down and looked up at C. Falcon with watering eyes.  
  
"I'm-a sorry Falcon. I-a thought you said LINK and GANNONDORF Vs Roy and Marth."  
  
"That's right Mario. Link and Gannondorf are facing Marth and Roy in the first match."  
  
Gannondorf and Link look back and forth between each other and C. Falcon, wondering if he had lost his mind while the others merely stared at C. Falcon in disbelief. Link and Gannondorf working TOGETHER?! They all knew that wasn't going to work very well considering that they usually tormented and tried to kill each other whenever they were in the same room outside the dining hall, and even that was an exception sometimes.  
  
Bowser was the first to break the silence. "Well that should be an interesting match," he said grinning evilly. I wonder which one will kill the other first? He thought to himself. This should make for a good gambling pool.  
  
"Yes, it should." agreed C. Falcon "That is why I will be referring the match to make sure there will be no.mishaps." he said eyeing Link and Gannondorf, who were shooting each other dirty looks. The other Smashers just sighed and wondered which arena would be trashed that day, all hoping it would not be their favorite.  
  
After C. Falcon finished reading the agenda Roy got up and left muttering something about finding a fireproof cloak. Marth followed soon after, rewording Roy's excuse as he walked out the door. The others all sweatdropped. Link and Gannondorf left a few minutes later saying they had to check their weapons. No one had any doubts that these 'weapons' were not meant for Roy and Marth as much as they were to by-pass the 'no harming your teammates on propose rule.'  
  
"I kinda fell bad for Roy and Marth," Ness said finishing off his bacon. "They are only going to get caught in the cross-fire." Zelda shook her head whether it was in sympathy or amusement it was hard to tell.  
  
"Those two can be a bit," She paused here. "Violent."  
  
"Can be!?" exclaimed Nana. " We've seen some of their fights against one another! They are way more then just violent! I think they are trying to kill each other sometimes, regardless of the rules!" Popo finished.  
  
"Well if we want to watch this battle we'd better leave now. Captain Falcon just left to get ready to referee the match." Samus said standing up. The rest followed her example.  
  
"I bet $20 Gannondorf will 'accidentally' kill Link"  
  
"$50 on Link kicking that gerudo half way to the Kokiri Forest!  
  
"Link! You shouldn't be gambling! You're under age!"  
  
"Hey, he's right. It's easy money. Link, sorry, ADULT Link will kick Gannondorf's sorry ass no problem!"  
  
"Fox, you're a bad influence on the children!"  
  
"Hey we're not kids! I beat Mario AND Luigi yesterday! And I can take down Gannondork any time, any place!"  
  
"What do you mean YOU took down Marion and Luigi yesterday! I remember me saving you from being taken out by them PLENTY of times! Heck I was the one who dealt the final blow to Luigi!"  
  
"Yeah, but Luigi is more of a side-kick. Mario is the better fighter."  
  
This easy bantering continued all the way to the audience seats. No one was going to miss this fight, even if they had to give up some practice time for it. C. Falcons voice boomed over the loud speaker just after every one got settled.  
  
Marth and Roy verses Link and Gannondorf on the Termina Bay battle arena. Ready? GO!  
  
~TBC  
  
Heh heh heh, that was fun to write! Unfortunately I didn't get to the part where Link and Gannondorf attempt to kill each other and make it look like an accident. Hmmm.This seems like a good opportunity. You, the readers, can vote on who you think should knock off the other. Link or Gannondorf.or perhaps those two will be so distracted that Marth and Roy will beat the both of them. Muahahahahahahahahaha!! Review or my evil Legions of Terror will hunt you down! 


	2. Hall of Waiting

_Hey! It's me, Twilight Canel! Long delay, huh? Hehehe...oops... Well this is it! The long awaited chapter two of 'Teamwork'. If you didn't notice I changed the title because the last one was lame. Just incase you cared. Also this chapter really isn't complete…but, I decided that I've delayed it enough and that if I don't post something now this thing is never going to get done and very bad things will happen to me_…._ Like people finding out where I live and hunting me down…or the more likely, my computer will fry and I will lose this entire'chapter'._

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't waste my time in an Algebra Class of any level...or Spanish for that matter..._

Title: Teamwork 

Chapter: 2

Location: Termina Bay battle arena

Battle: Marth/Roy Vs. Link/Ganondorf

"Marth and Roy verses Link and Ganondorf on the Termina Bay battle arena. Ready? Let the Battle Begin!" Captain Falcon's voice boomed across the sound system.

As the last echoes of this pronouncement faded the upbeat battle music of the arena began to play in the background and all betting was closed. Expectant gazes turned toward the battleground and quite a few people held their breaths as the softly glowing transport discs began to descend.

'Waiting room'

Marth fingered the hilt of his sword nervously as he mentally prepared for the upcoming battle. He uses the term 'battle' lightly seeing as Ganondorf and Link will most likely end up slaughtering each other along with himself, Roy and the entire audience before the half minute mark.

"We'll probably get blown up accidentally as we're trying to run for safety." Marth muttered. "I wonder if they'll even notice we're dead."

A hand landing heavily on his shoulder startled the blue-haired prince out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry," Marth turned his head and saw Roy watching their opponents warily; almost as if he thought that they might start the battle here and not wait for an actual arena. "We can beat them. We have a plan. ...Don't we?" The general asked hopefully, turning a questioning gaze to Marth.

The prince groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'Why is fate so cruel?' After a few seconds he lowered his hands enough so that he could survey his opponents, and perhaps, executioners.

Link paced restlessly across the room from the worried duo, his boots beating a soft tempo on the tiled floor and only raising the tension and anxiety in the room. Occasionally he would reach up and tug on the tip of his red cap, an unusual article for the elf to wear, but then again this was an unusual battle. The red Gorons tunic had replaced the elf's normal green attire as well.

'Fire-proof.' Marth noted with envy. The most he had been able to do was wear a heavy cloak and hope that if he indeed was caught in the cross-fire, which he most likely would be, the extra material would be enough to keep him from turning into a crispy pile of ashes before he had a chance to hurl himself into the bay.

A sword, shield, bow and quiver hung in their usual place on the red-clad warrior's back and occasionally caught the light, illuminating the elvish runes engraved upon them. Hanging at his side was the longshot, which the elf used in both melee and as a last ditch attempt to save himself from falling off the battleground. Also at Link's side was a small seemingly innocent pouch. Marth wasn't fooled. He knew that within that pouch were the elf's most deadly weapons. Bombs.

A plan quickly formed in Marth's mind. It was a stupid one, but it was a plan nonetheless.

"Quick! Roy! Go steal Link's bomb pouch!" Marth whispered to his companion and fellow victim.

"NO!" The young general hissed in slight shock. "The idea is to _live_, not throw away our lives before the match even begins! Besides it's _your_ idea! _You_ do it!"

The elf suddenly turned and fixed a glare on the two swordsmen. Marth immediately held up his hands in a placating gesture and took a step back with a nervous laugh. Roy accompanied his retreat, a white knuckled grip on his sword and a wide-eyed panicked stare contributing to the 'please don't hurt me!' air about the duo. Apparently satisfied the two weren't plotting something Link went back to his pacing.

"Pointy ears! He has 20/20 hearing!" Roy whispered hoarsely. "Don't make plots to steal his explosives while he's in the room!"

Marth lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow at Roy's statements. '20/20 hearing? He's definitely worked up over this battle.'

"Fine." Marth agreed. "We'll just have to focus on our other opponent." The prince turned his gaze to the self-proclaimed 'King of Evil'

The gerudo king reclined against the wall just to the left of the entranceway to the 'hall of waiting'. He looked totally relaxed with his arms crossed loosely on his chest and his head bowed, almost like he's asleep. Marth and Roy eyed his armor with some trepidation. That was going to be a challenge to get past. 'More like impossible' Marth thought with a snort.

Deadly spikes protruded from black armor on the Gerudo's lower legs that were for both offense and defense. Heavy black shoulder armor rose up and protected his neck as well as his upper arms, shoulders and upper back. The only other place the dark metal covered was a piece of loincloth-like armor about his waist. The fact that the black metal ended there didn't mean that the king was unprotected, infact that's far from it. Ganondorf's chest, back and upper legs were protected by flexible leather armor with black markings around the edges. He also wore a pair of black gauntlets and thick leather boots adorned his feet.

The more decorative part of the gerudo's costume is the bits of white cloth over some of his armor. Emblazoned upon the cloth, a red and blue angular design of the desert thieves was clearly visible.

"That's it!" Roy crowed softly beside Marth, a triumphant light sparking in his eyes.

Marth turned to give the redhead a strange look.

"What are you babbling about?"

"I know how to live through the Captain's mad scheme to kill us all off!"

Roy now had Marth's complete, if not serious, attention.

"How do you propose to do that?" Even if Marth thought the idea was going to be no better then his own, he might as well hear it. Perhaps with it they could form a working strategy that didn't involve hiding behind the idiotic fairy-wannabe, Tingle.

"We jump the gerudo just before the battle and steal his armor! Then he will be vulnerable _and _we'll have protection from elf-boy's bombs!"

'This has got to be the stupidest thing that I've ever heard come out of his mouth.' Marth thought, barely containing himself from smacking Roy upside the head. Only after he restrained the urge for violence did he remember to look around to see if either of their opponents heard the ridicules plan. He wanted to know if a pissed off Gerudo was going to behead him for the general's outrageous 'plan'. Apparently 'elf-boy' had heard because he was now leaning against a wall attempting to hide his laughter in a coughing fit.

'At least Roy's stupid idea took away some of the tension.'

"If you ask perhaps Link will help. He seems to find your idea amusing enough." Roy blinked a few times before turning a hopeful gaze on the snickering Hylian warrior.

"You know if we pick off Ganondork, Link will actually be a fun opponent." The general said, trying to convince his blue-haired companion.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but it's against the rules to ambush a fighter before a match."

"That's never stopped those two before."

"…true…"

"Are we going to do it? Link won't call us on this and I'm sure Falcon will understand. It's a life or death situation."

"I think maybe we're over exaggerating this a little."

"Mmm…barbeque."

"…"

"I especially like it when it's nice and crispy on the outside. It adds flavor. _Lots_ of flavor"

"…I know I'm going to regret this…"

"Only if it doesn't work."

"Three…two…" Both warriors tensed.

_I told you it wasn't finished. I think that at this point anything can happen, considering that I have no idea where this thing is going…_

_Anyways, lots of grammar and spelling mistakes. I believe most spelling errors are names. And it's probably really obvious that I've never played Fire Emblem before, huh? I honestly don't have a clue why this ended up focusing around Marth so much. I like Link and Roy much better…maybe that's why. I didn't want to screw up either of their characters too much, though, I probably did so anyways…eh, whatever. I'm done now._

_ No wait, no I'm not. Anybody know how to insert breaks? It's so that the chapters don't look so sloppy. Everytime I try to put them in Fanfiction just edits them out. Its really irritating...  
_


End file.
